En ton nom
by Siria
Summary: --OS-- Cet après-midi là, Teddy priait sur la tombe de ses parents


Salut tout le monde

Salut tout le monde !!

P'tit One Shot tiré du défi FanFic100… Voila le numéro 84 : Lui. Hihi !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Siria

**En ton nom**

C'était un de ses après-midi où la température ne semblait pas vouloir aider aux sentiments néfastes que les humains vivaient. Le temps était d'un gris morne, la pluie allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Il était quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais il aurait pu être dix heure du matin ou midi tapant, rien ne laissait présager dans le ciel que le soleil se levait et poursuivait sa course jusqu'au temps où il devrait laisser sa place à la lune.

Là où il n'y avait pas de rue pavée, le sol était boueux. Les verres de terres sortaient là où on avait marché, curieux de voir ce qui venait les perturbé. La pluie de la veille avait été très violente et celle qui semblait vouloir tomber annoncer un tout aussi grand torrent. Cette boue n'était pas simplement présente sur le sol, elle s'incrustait sur n'importe quel pan de robe qui osait fouler le sol, sur n'importe quel soulier aventureux qui s'aventurait dans une terre plus hostile.

Malgré cela, quelques sorciers prenaient la peine de se montrer le nez dehors. Ce n'était pas comme une journée ensoleillé où l'on voyait des enfants sur des balais jouets, où les adultes s'occupaient de leurs jardins ou prenait de grande marche. Les déplacements faits à l'extérieur n'étaient fait que par nécessité. Parmi ces sorciers, l'un d'eux poussa la grille de fer qui séparait le trottoir du cimetière de la ville.

Ses souliers d'un blanc immaculés se couvrirent de boue dans un temps record, mais cela ne semblait pas l'importuner. Marchant entre les allés, sachant bien où ceux qu'il voulait voir reposaient, il marchait d'un pas qu'il voulait ferme. Pourtant, ses jambes étaient aussi molles qu'un chiffon et ils tremblaient grandement. Jamais il ne s'habituait à être dans cet endroit.

Il arriva enfin devant deux fines pierres tombales, gravé soigneusement de noms, dates et épitaphe. Remplaçant les fleurs fanées par de nouvelles, ses yeux gris se fermèrent et il garda un moment de silence en leur honneur. Teddy Lupin priait pour ses parents.

Le cœur lourd, il pensa tristement qu'aujourd'hui, en même temps de fêter son parrain qui avait tué Voldemort dix-sept ans plus tôt, il fêtait ses dix-sept ans d'orphelinat. Le monde était débarrasser d'un mal, mais lui vivrait a jamais avec le mal d'un père et d'une mère absente de sa vu, pas inconnu, mais c'était tout comme…

Comment son parrain avait-il réussi à vivre sans famille réelle ? Lui, au moins, avait pu être élevé entre sa grand-mère et ce dernier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une famille, mais avait grandit entouré… Les Potter avaient toujours été des gens accueillant… Il remercia son père de lui avoir permis de vivre auprès d'eux. Mais pourtant…. Mais pourtant il aurait donné mers et monde. Il aurait défié n'importe quel sorcier ou mage, simplement pour avoir la chance de rencontrer ses parents. De les voir bien ailleurs qu'en photos. Aimer les quelque clichés de Remus Lupin et de Nyphadora Tonks qu'il avait reçut était la seul possibilité pour lui d'aimer ses parents.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Teddy sentit une personne arriver à sa hauteur. Il prit tout de même le temps de se recueillir une dernière fois avant de lever les yeux vers l'homme à ses côtés. Ce dernier repoussa une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux, laissant entrevoir sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ses yeux verts croisèrent ses yeux et il pu voir le sourire compatissant qu'Harry Potter lui fit. Dans un ultime effort, Teddy essaya de lui rendre, sans pourtant bien réussir.

- Aurais-tu pu les sauver ?

Cette question, il y a longtemps qu'il se la posait. Depuis qu'il avait appris la véritable histoire de la dernière bataille à Poudlard. Jamais il n'avait osé poser ce questionnement, simplement par respect. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'Harry était en train d'affronter de plus grand danger et qu'il n'avait pas la tête en s'occuper de ses parents. Mais cette phrase était sortie de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse lui ordonné en revenir dans ses pensés.

Il sentit la main d'Harry sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort.

- Non Ted. Dit Harry d'une voix calme. J'ai appris leur mort lorsque la guerre à été stopper.

Teddy regarda un instant son parrain et se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il regarda les tombes et essaya de s'imaginer la raison de leur décès. S'étaient-ils battus pour sauver quelqu'un ? Avaient-ils eu le temps de lever leur baguette ou ils avaient été embusqués ? Peut-être se protégeaient-ils mutuellement… Enfin, tout ce qu'il espérait de tout son cœur que le mangemort qui leur avait infligé cela était partit rejoindre Voldemort en enfer. S'il venait à apprendre qu'il était toujours en liberté, il vengerait leur mort jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Promesse de Lupin.

- Tu sais la dernière chose que ton père ma dit Ted ? Dit Harry qui devait lire un grand mélange d'émotion dans ses yeux.

Soudainement, sa gorge se serra, comme à chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose de nouveau sur ses parents. Incapable de parler, il hocha vigoureusement la tête, le cœur battant aussi vite qu'un vif d'or.

Il connaissait l'histoire d'Harry. Il savait que, grâce à la pierre de résurrection, il avait eu la chance de parler à Remus. Pourtant, ils avaient dû parler de la mission d'Harry. Du fait qu'il allait marcher vers sa mort. De la prophétie… Comment pourrait-il le consoler avec ces propos.

- Il m'a affirmé qu'il était triste de ne pouvoir te voir grandir. Dit Harry, ce qui surprit Teddy. Mais qu'il savait que tu comprendrais qu'il est mort en voulant que tu grandisses dans un monde sans guerre.

Teddy essaya de se représenter son père en tête, les quelques photos ne lui donnait pas grand jeu, et se l'imagina combattant des mangemort à la dizaine. Sauvant des vies, en tuant d'autre.

- C'était si terrible que ça ? Demanda finalement Teddy

- Ce n'était pas une époque remplis de sécurité, non. Dit Harry qui semblait remuer de vieux souvenir.

Teddy regarda une fois de plus les tombes devant lui et ferma les yeux, cette fois, remerciant ses parents de ne jamais pu avoir connaître les malheurs qui semblaient avoir atteint Londres à au temps du retour de Voldemort. Après un regard de remerciement à son parrain, le jeune homme tourna les talons, promettant mentalement à ses parents de revenir. D'un pas un peu plus léger, il marcha dans les allées boueuses. Ses souliers au paravent d'un blanc crème étaient d'une saleté repoussante. Ses jeans et son bas de cap étaient humide de saleté, mais cela ne l'importunait pas pour l'instant.

Maintenant, il allait devoir apprécier la vie pour trois. Il allait prendre chaque jour de paix comme un cadeau payé à fort prix. Être fier d'être un Lupin. Il allait continuer à avancer dans la vie pour honorer la mémoire et les dernières pensés de son père. Tout ça pour lui…Remus Lupin.

Arrivé à l'extérieur de la grille, il se mit à la hauteur d'une jeune fille qui semblait inquiète et lui fit un grand sourire. Voyant qu'il semblait heureux, Victoire sourit à son tour. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son nouveau petit-ami et le serra du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ce geste d'amour acheva le poser le baume de la plaie que Teddy avait sur le cœur et qui s'ouvrait à chaque année à pareille datte.

**Taratatataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Jai toujours voulu écrire de quoi sur Teddy. J'ignore pourquoi mais je l'aime bien. Donc comme je vous disait c'est tiré du défi FanFic100 (écrire 100 OS sur des thèmes imposé) la songfic **_**All I want for Christmas is you **_**fait partit de cela aussi. Enfin bref…**

**Zavez aimer ou pas ?**

**Bon vendredi :)**


End file.
